Of Prats and Pumpkins
by sendingsosfromthistinybox
Summary: In which Arthur comes out, Merlin's the only one surprised, and Morgana is the matchmaker. (Repost)


**Hello! I haven't written anything in quite a while, so I know I'm pretty rusty. Still, I feel somewhat proud of this. This was inspired by the prompt about pumpkin carving, an announcement, and ending with someone's head in a pumpkin.**

**I have no beta so any and all mistakes are completely my own. **

"I'm gay"

Even though I was in complete shock at the suddenly blurted announcement by my best friend (and possibly object of my affections), Arthur Pendragon, I seemed to be the only one at all affected; most of the others just rolled their eyes and carried on with their carving.

"Well? Isn't anyone going to say anything?" Arthur's face was starting to get a light dusting of pink and his brows had begun to knit together in his trademark expression of embarrassment and exasperation

"Sure. It's about time," said Gwaine before presumably going back to letch on whatever poor soul was nearest him.

Arthur's resulting scowl caused Morgana to chuckle. "Come now, it's been obvious for a while now," she said, sending me a pointed glance and smile, though I had no idea what she could be trying to convey.

After we'd all finished our carving - or attempts thereof in Arthur's case - everyone went inside for an evening of old horror movies and apple cider. Even though I was one of the last in, I expected I would still have a seat saved right next to Arthur on one of his absurdly plush couches, only to find Morgana and Gwen on either side of him. While Arthur wouldn't quite meet my eyes, I figured it was nothing more than his general moodiness and plopped down next to Morgana, who was giving Arthur a different pointed look which he dutifully ignored. Just as I expected to awkwardness to take an actual physical form for all its presence, Gwen cleared her throat and said she would put in one of the original _Friday the 13th _movies. It wasn't long before the video had made us forget the unease and we were all laughing, joking and jumping together like always. I had gotten so absorbed in the film that I startled and almost shrieked when Morgana grabbed my arm to get my attention.

After calming her silent giggles, she whispered, "Arthur's rather caught up in the film now. I doubt he'd notice if we silently swapped places." Sighing at my confusion, Morgana thought for a moment before pulling me back out into the garage, where the late autumn wind was seeping through the walls and began to give me goosebumps. Pulling me out to where the mess from earlier activities remained.

"Is this some sort of joke?" I was thoroughly confused, "because if it is, I don't get what the point is other than me freezing to death out here with you and missing the movie -"

"Merlin," Morgana cut me off with another knowing look and a wave of her hand. "This is not a joke. I'm completely serious when I say that if I have to listen to my brother carry on about you or stare after you like a lost puppy with a sex drive _one more time,_ I shall have to kill him myself. And I happen to know you don't want that."

Now I was completely lost. Morgana sighed and told me to wait for a moment until she came back. The waiting wouldn't have been an issue, but as soon as she was inside, she turned off the lights (who only had light switches for their garage on the inside anyways? That's just dangerous!) and slid the lock into place. Swearing, I made my way over to the step in front of the door and sat, wishing a thousand different forms of death on the witch. Rubbing my hands, I noticed the wind had picked up after she'd left. It was probably her fault. Somehow.

A few minutes later, at least according to Morgana, I heard the door creak open behind me and was assaulted with a stumbling body which I recognized immediately as belonging to Arthur. Fuck.

"So..." Arthur began after regaining his balance, trying to break the first uncomfortable silence we'd ever had.

"Why did your sister lock us out? What did you do now?" Good. Joking was safe. It would keep my mind off how close he was. How it almost seemed like something or someone wanted us to...no. I couldn't let my thoughts go there.

"I guess you could say it's more she locked us _in_," Arthur said a bit shiftily but still confident

"Oh no!" I cried in mock dismay, she's meaning to force me to be around you? She must really want me to kill myself!" When Arthur didn't have any response other than a nervous chuckle, I grew concerned. "Arthur? What's up? Did I do something to offend you? Was it my comment on your carving attempt earlier? It's funny actually. You're always so perfect, so to see you a bit frustrated or incapable is almost endearing. Plus, you get this cute face when you're so focused and agitated. Your brows knit together and-" Fuck. Too much. I really should learn to shut up. "Never mind the last part. Ignore it. I just mean...that is to say-"

"Merlin?" I could hear Arthur chuckling, making me feel relieved.

"Yes?"

"Do you ever know how to shut up?" In contrast with his teasing voice, a gentle hand found itself on my cheek, thumb stroking lightly.

"I might learn if you'd tell me what's wrong." Oh gosh, he must be able to feel the heat in my face. It felt like it was about to burn off! Taking a deep breath, I carried on, "You've never kept things like this from me before. Or if you have, you've at least been better at hiding them."

I could feel Arthur considering his words before he spoke. "Merlin, you know I'm not good with talking about feelings and girly things like that, so I'm just going to..."

Whatever I'd been expecting, it sure wasn't a kiss from the man who'd plagued so many of my dreams.

"Oh," I finally breathed when we parted. I'd found myself pressing Arthur against the door, hands on him.

"Is this okay? Morgana was the one who convinced me to do this and I understand if -"

"Arthur?" I mimicked his words from earlier, "shut up." With that, I curled my fingers in his hair and pulled him back in. This was so much better than any of my dreams. We would have been content to stay as we were, snogging the life out of each other, until we were knocked over by the door behind Arthur swinging open, throwing him on top of me, and me right in the middle of a pumpkin. Fucking ow. The light switched on and we were subject to applause and catcalls (pretty sure I even heard a squeal from Gwen). Still, I had no regrets.

"So that's how it happened?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. That's how I got my head stuck in the pumpkin."


End file.
